z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Return to Mercy Labs
"Return to Mercy Labs" is the eleventh episode of Season 4 of Z Nation and the fifty-third episode of the series overall. It was aired in the United States on December 8, 2017 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis The team has made a habit of following Roberta Warren for a long time now. While it’s gotten them into all kinds of adventures, even she isn’t sure where she’s heading now. As they head out of Chicago and end up walking across Illinois, the good people of Operation Bitemark finally make it to a place they’ve been before: a factory outside of Springfield, Illinois. This is the same place where an epic battle went down with Dr. Harold Teller, his zombie wife, and their son, Andrew . It's hardest for 10K , because this is where he met Red and where he taught 5K to use a slingshot. Doc tries to make him feel better, but 10K continues on as his stoic self into the laboratory, following Roberta. When they ask her what’s inside, she replies that she hopes she finds out. Either way, she’s following her hunch deep into the factory. She knows that whatever is here, it's going to tell her whatever this Black Rainbow plan is and hopefully how to stop it. Roberta is desperate for answers, and her dreams are still leading her and the team down some long roads. This lab has bad memories. It was where Murphy learned that zombies can feel things, ask questions, and that they have inner voices. Dr. Teller's zombie wife, in particular, was asking about their son, and it turns out that now that they’re here, they’ve discovered that Dr. Teller sealed their son in a glass box on life support. Murphy says he understands: he'd give anything to keep Lucy frozen in time. Meanwhile, Roberta and 10K go off in search of whatever Roberta’s dreams are telling her. As long as she follows the dream, she is able to find her way through the lab and seek out the canisters she needs. Finally, when the dream starts to fail her, she asks 10K to punch her, because that’s what often triggers the vision. It’s hard to do, but ultimately it helps, and she ends up with more of the gas canisters. Meanwhile, up at the Northern Light station, Kaya and Citizen Z thwart the one zombie they just can't kill and look for any information they can find on Black Rainbow. Once they go through all the actual files in the place, they learn that Black Rainbow is actually an old U.S. government fourth strike weapon. Sarge is able to get the radio enough power to receive the message from Citizen Z and Kaya, but it keeps cutting out. Roberta finally makes one of her most difficult choices by diverting the power from Andrew's life support to the radio so they can speak with Kaya and Citizen Z. When Sarge can't do it, Roberta offers to do the deed and gives him mercy. Both teams put it all together: what they're up against is a fourth strike weapon that is designed to eliminate all life on Earth. That means that, despite the zombie apocalypse, there's another wave coming to wipe out everything on the planet, both living and zombified. Black Rainbow is the "reset" that Zona was working on. In order to shut down the Black Rainbow plan, the team needs to go to the launch site and shut it down with the thumbprint of the President. And so, they head out on their way to find the thumbprint of the President. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Gracie Gillam as Sgt. Lilly * Ramona Young as Kaya Guest Starring * Natalie Jongjaroenlarp as Red * Holden Goyette as 5K Co-Stars * Kodiak Lopez as JZ * Darlene Mccarty as Nana * Michael Oaks as Mr. Sunshine * Luke Alden as Andrew Teller * Frank Boyd as Harold Teller Deaths * Andrew Teller Memorable Quotes * "A puppy" - JZ about a zombie Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Znation gallery 411recap 01.jpg Znation gallery 411recap 02.jpg Znation gallery 411recap 03.jpg Znation gallery 411recap 04.jpg Znation gallery 411recap 05.jpg Znation gallery 411recap 06.jpg Znation gallery 411recap 07.jpg Znation gallery 411recap 08.jpg Znation gallery 411recap 09.jpg Znation gallery 411recap 10.jpg Videos Notes * The episode shows flashbacks from "No Mercy", as both episodes play out in the same location. * The episode features the team playing with a Kraken from "No Mercy". References